


Hallucination

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, but I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: No one has met Spencer's new friend. Why is that?





	Hallucination

You and Spencer met at a American Psychological Association conference. He was presenting information from the latest paper he had submitted to a journal. He was very nervous about presenting. 

_“Doctor Reid?” you grinned waving to introduce yourself._

_“Yes.” he returned a polite smile, “Do I know you?”_

_“Doctor L/N. May I say I was fascinated by your findings?” you exhaled, trying not to ramble._

_“You may. What do you study?” he asked, starting a conversation that lasted hours._

You had grown very close over the past two years. You both had a certain level of affection for the other, but your easy flowing relationship made discussing it unnecessary. You were always on the same page. He often talked to you when he was stuck on cases.

Spencer walked into the bullpen grinning to himself.

“What’s got you smiling, Pretty Boy?” Morgan raised an eyebrow.

“Y/N and I are going to the new history of magic exhibit tomorrow. They are supposed to have actual artifacts from Houdini’s personal collection.” the genius explained excitedly.

Half the team rolled their eyes, “You know, we’ve never met this Y/N.” Garcia pouted.

Spencer shrugged, “She’s very busy. Her research takes her all over the place.”

JJ smiled, “Will is going out of town and I was trying to think of something to do with Henry…” she trailed off, letting Spencer connect the dots.

“Yes! Y/N would love to meet Henry! You two should meet us there.” Spencer answered enthusiastically.

JJ chuckled and they finalized the plans for the next day.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, you and Spencer were sitting on a bench outside the museum. Spencer was recounting facts about the Great Molasses Flood of 1919. He was speaking rapidly and gesticulating wildly.

His lecture was paused by a surprise hug from two small arms.

“Hey Henry!” he chuckled and hugged the small boy back. He waved to JJ who was a few feet behind.

“Uncle Spencer, why were you talking to yourself?” he asked curiously.

“I wasn’t talking to myself. I was-” Spencer gestured to you, but no one was there.

The genius’ eyes widen and he looked at JJ desperately. The mixture of pity and worry on her face confirmed his fears.

You weren’t real. You never were. You were a hallucination. His first hallucination.


End file.
